


Insatiable

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axe is a very tactile mech; something Dai Atlas tries to not approve of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimcognito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimcognito/gifts).



"The bridge for the southeast tower apartments collapsed twelve kliks before you all were informed. As of this moment, crews are still arriving to begin investigating..."

Axe's shoulders hunched as the speaker's voice faded into the hum of the background, glancing over at his partner with renewed interest. The alarm had roused them from too-little recharge not long ago, and Dai Atlas had bolted out of berth like his aft was melting. True, his aft _was_ incredibly hot...

 "...preliminary reports show structural damage indicative of wind tunnel wear..."

 Dai Atlas was sitting fiercely straight, backstruts clamped down and unyielding while he listened intently. Axe felt a stirring of irrational jealousy; this was supposed to be  _their_  night, alone and sheltered from nosy mechs and emergencies, free to explore each other in the comfort of total privacy.

 Axe's mouth curled in a sly smile as his gaze slid over the massive frame beside him. Oh, he'd  _explored_ , but not nearly _enough._ His hands had been glued to Dai Atlas from the moment they were off shift, hurrying to their rooms and becoming lost in one another. They'd only meant to have a short respite before round three when the alarm had jolted them awake. It was an emergency, Axe completely understood that- but did it  _have_  to occur on the first night they'd bonded?! Primus had a wicked sense of humour at times.

 Huffing irritably, Axe leaned toward his partner and slid a hand onto the wide thigh.

 No reaction. Dai Atlas may as well have been a statue.

 Oh, Axe could play this game.

 The hand squeezed lightly before continuing on, thick digits tracing hip fairing with a ghostly touch before they pinched a sensory bundle. Dai Atlas' frame jerked, but the red optics remained stubbornly on the speaker. 

 Axe trailed his hand around the girth, petting and squeezing the kibble along Dai Atlas' backstruts. The armour was thick here, but he managed to find a few exposed wires to stroke and tease, grinning when the folded wings twitched. Ah, there was an idea....

 Dai Atlas gasped when a firm grip slid up the edge of one wing, head tilting back as he instinctively pressed into the pleasurable touch. His fields were a heady mix of unrequited lust and confusion, making Axe rumble a laugh as he tilted even closer to his bondmate.

 " _Stop,_ " Dai Atlas hissed, face still firmly set forward.

 "Stop what?" Axe whispered, nuzzling the edge of a shoulder. "I am being affectionate. It _is_  allowed."

 "Not _here!_ "

 "Senators have brought mates to meetings before," Axe countered sweetly. "If you'll just look at me... Once? Please?"

 Dai Atlas sighed, wings rattling in irritation as his optics slid to meet Axe's. "Happy?"

 "No." Axe grinned, wrapping his arm around Dai Atlas's waist and tugging him close. "A kiss."

 "And then what?" Dai Atlas snorted. "Interface in our seats?"

 " _No,_ " Axe growled, optics narrowed. " _No one_ experiences what belongs to me now."

 "You're drawing attention," Dai Atlas muttered, his frown deepening. "Listen to the-,"

 "Kiss me, and I will."

 "...Promise?"

 "Absolutely," Axe grinned.

 There was a hitch in the senator's voice when Dai Atlas' mouth met Axe's. It was all too brief, but the kiss held the passion of their earlier coupling, leaving unspoken promises when they parted.

 Axe sat back in his seat with a victorious smile, one hand still rubbing circles on Dai Atlas' thigh as a ripple of amusement passed through the circle of senators. Dai Atlas looked about ready to explode, but his fields told a different story. 

**Author's Note:**

> I want ten thousand more fics of giant bara robo husbandos pls


End file.
